


Dreams from the Crone

by Era_Asha



Series: The Fates Chosen [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Era DMs, Gen, Personal Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Asha/pseuds/Era_Asha
Summary: A group of adventurers travel throughout the Tal'dorei country side searching for adventures and their place among the grand scheme of things. Raine, the monk of the party, receives dreams once more of strange things in distant times and places from The Crone, an ominous being of power.





	Dreams from the Crone

"Dreamers tend to gather along the shore, dipping they're toes in as their minds wander and sleep takes them." Her voice drifts into your head before you find yourself out at sea, treading the dreams of a civilization long gone. You see only a single speck on the shore. A single lone girl sits right where the surf crashes upon the sand, tumbling with every wave.

You swim as best you can towards the shire, so close and yet so far away, towards the girl. She looks lonely, you realize, no one to share the disjointed tales they receive from the water with. You don't seem to get any closer but the water seems to shift as soon as you stop paddling and you're there. You don't recognize the girls face but you do recognize the warm smile of someone starved for company. You are able to walk out the the shore and she opens her arms out to you. You open yours in return but right as you begin to feel her soaked dress against your skin you are back in camp, clutching your pack in your arms.


End file.
